


Written in dust

by SAranelSJ



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sharing a Bed, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAranelSJ/pseuds/SAranelSJ
Summary: Prima era sempre stato il suo nome. Adesso, è quello di Boris.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Written in dust

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno a tutti <3  
> Ho letto una poesia per me bellissima (la trovate prima della fanfiction) qualche giorno fa, e sono stata letteralmente folgorata da questo prompt. E' semplice, nulla di complicato, ma avevo voglia di scriverla. Spero vi piaccia!  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Sara

_ Scrivo perché tu esista,  
ti scrivo  
perché è un altro modo di inventarti  
e perché tu sappia  
che so godere di te anche da lontano. _

_ Ti scrivo  
perché una tua parola prenda forma;  
ti scrivo  
perché la nostra immaginazione  
attenui la brace dei corpi;  
ti scrivo in balia delle vocali,  
immaginandoti fortemente. _

_ Ti scrivo per farti trepidare,  
ti scrivo perché ti si inumidiscano gli occhi,  
ti scrivo perché tu smetta di essere una finzione. _

_ Oggi ti dico una sola parola,  
te la affido tra le ceneri  
e il silenzio. _

\- Rafael Ángel Herra

__

__

__

_ Pryp’jat', 23 Agosto 1986 _

E’ uno spettacolo più unico che raro, e Boris sa già che ne ricorderà ogni istante.  
Lui, Valery Legasov, sovrappensiero: perso, distratto, dimentico di quella zavorra che sembra portare costantemente sulle spalle. Chi lo conosceva bene, e chi aveva imparato a conoscerlo, per forza di cose, durante l’interminabile estate del 1986, lo avrebbe trovato impensabile, _eppure_.  
Boris è sorpreso ma intenerito dall’aver avuto, per la prima volta da quando si sono conosciuti, uno sguardo su quello che Valery _era stato_ e probabilmente non sarebbe mai più tornato ad essere: è lì a guardarlo da tempo, a sua insaputa, mentre se ne sta chino sul suo quaderno ingiallito, colmo di appunti, orecchie e macchie d’inchiostro, scribacchiando con le labbra appena appena socchiuse, il respiro lento, musicale nel suo ritmo risoluto.  
A Boris quasi sembra di violare qualcosa di sacro, di essere entrato in un territorio santo senza permesso, con le scarpe ancora addosso come un peccatore impenitente e impertinente, ma non si allontana, né palesa subito la sua presenza.  
Lo ha sempre immaginato così, quel Valery che non ha mai conosciuto: una mano tra i capelli, gli occhiali calati così tanto sul naso da sembrare un buffo personaggio dei fumetti, e la mano destra che scivola sul foglio come danzando, mentre corregge l’ennesimo compito della giornata. Se lo è figurato mentre, perso in formule e calcoli, porta la punta della penna alla bocca, tanto spesso da consumarla, come fosse lui stesso uno studente impreparato estremamente indeciso su una risposta. Qualche volta si è anche chiesto che tipo di insegnante fosse, perché Valery non gli ha mai parlato di quell’aspetto della propria vita al di là dell’ovvio, neanche quando la loro semplice collaborazione è scivolata, repentina, in una bella amicizia. Così, Boris è stato costretto a inventarsi la propria, personale versione del _Professor_ Valery Legasov, che odia giudicare insufficiente il lavoro di qualcuno, e che si sente in colpa quando costretto a farlo.  
Sorride, avvicinandosi a Valery con passo pesante per palesare la propria presenza, ma è inutile: l’uomo continua a non dar segno di sapere che Boris è lì con lui. Così, inevitabilmente, sobbalza quando sente una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla e si sfila istintivamente gli occhiali, strofinandosi gli occhi, per poi incrociare finalmente lo sguardo di Boris.  
“Bentornato tra noi, Valera” Boris gli dice, senza smettere di sorridere, “mi chiedevo se sarebbe bastato un tocco, o se sarei stato costretto a baciarti”.  
Valery avvampa, come se qualcuno avesse aumentato improvvisamente la temperatura dell’angusto ufficio mobile di venti gradi.  
“Boris” la voce di Valery si abbassa fino a diventare appena udibile, “ _abbassa la voce_ , per favore.”  
L’uomo più alto annuisce, senza resistere all’impulso di stropicciargli appena i capelli, già martoriati dall’azione implacabile delle dita di Valery.  
“Chiedo perdono” Boris dice, occupando la sedia vuota accanto a Valery. “Sono stranamente di buon umore. Nonostante tutto” aggiunge, rabbuiandosi appena.  
Valery liquida la questione con un gesto della mano, e Boris si sporge leggermente in avanti per sbirciare sul quaderno: non vi aveva ancora prestato alcuna attenzione nonostante Valery si fosse tanto concentrato su di esso da perdere cognizione dell’ambiente circostante. Non ha paura di sembrare invadente, o che Valery si risenta della sua sfacciata curiosità. Vi è come un accordo tra loro, che però nessuno dei due ricorda di aver sottoscritto: dopo i primi attriti, le prime incomprensioni e le _interminabili_ discussioni, tutto è diventato naturale, come una coppia di sposi che imparano, piano piano, a diventare parte delle abitudini dell’altro.  
E’ la bozza di uno degli ultimi rapporti, Boris lo sa perché l’ha letta il giorno prima, ma negli spazi che fino alla sera precedente erano stati bianchi, tutt’attorno il blocco interminabile di parole quasi impronunciabili, Valery ha scarabocchiato una sola cosa, molteplici volte.  
“E’ il tuo nome” Boris dice, consapevole di quanto stupidamente ovvia quell’affermazione sarebbe sembrata all’altro, “hai paura di dimenticarlo?”  
Valery, rinforcando gli occhiali, si morde appena un labbro, abbozzando un sorriso timido. La sua mano danza nuovamente sulla pagina, quasi non tollerasse di aver riempito ogni spazio e non fosse ancora pago del proprio lavoro: come se volesse scrivervi ancora, intingendo le dita in inchiostro invisibile.  
“E’ una cosa che mi porto dietro dall’infanzia” spiega, con quel tono di voce che Boris trova un balsamo per l’anima. “Mi conforta, suppongo. Mi aiuta a-”.  
Non continua la frase ma chiude il quaderno davanti a sé, come se all’improvviso la vista della propria grafia gli procurasse fastidio o, come si evince dalla sua espressione ormai cristallina per Boris, _preoccupazione_.  
Boris vorrebbe sapere, ma non insiste. Valery sembra apprezzarlo, lo vede nei suoi occhi, e nel sorriso che è diventato più ampio, e questo è di una varietà che non vede spesso: è _felice_ , per un secondo fugace. Quello che il viso dell’uomo più giovane emana è una cruda, semplice, _nuda_ felicità, che non potrebbero permettersi lì dove sono, che non è tollerabile tra le macerie, la polvere e divise impregnate di sudore. E’ un sentimento che provano soltanto insieme ma che sanno di non poter mostrare ad anima viva, anche quando dura un attimo, tanto veloce che neanche riesci a ricordare di averlo provato, prima che la bolla scoppi e la festa finisca.  
“Grazie” dice poi Valery, in un sussurro. Abbassa lo sguardo e arrossisce di nuovo, ma solo un po’.  
“Bene” così Boris dice, circondando le spalle del più giovane con un braccio e attirandolo affettuosamente a sé, “ma se mai dovessi scordarlo per davvero, potrai contare sul mio aiuto.”  
Valery risponde posando la testa sulla spalla di Boris, qualcosa che non ha mai fatto al di fuori della loro stanza d’albergo ma che, come ogni progresso nella loro _relazione_ , è venuto spontaneo come respirare a pieni polmoni dopo aver spalancato una finestra.  
“Ne sono sicuro” poi Valery esclama, separandosi a malincuore dall’altro. Sorride e fa per uscire, assicurandosi che Boris lo segua.  
Per Boris è _più_ che abbastanza.

°°°°

Succede ancora. Tante di quelle volte che Boris ha smesso di contarle.  
Valery non gli dice mai nulla al riguardo, così Boris si convince che sia _realmente_ soltanto una consuetudine senza scopo, un retaggio giovanile mai del tutto estirpato. Il passatempo di un giovane studente nell’ora buca tra una lezione e l’altra.  
Non ci pensa più.  
Non quanto i primi tempi, comunque.

°°°°

[ _ _ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debal%27ceve) _ Debal'ceve, 15 Dicembre 1986 _

Fa freddo, nell’appartamento di Boris a Debal'ceve. [ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debal%27ceve) Mancano dieci giorni a Natale.  
Una volta Valery gli aveva chiesto, entrando per la prima volta nel piccolo salotto lucidato a specchio, per quale motivo continuasse a tornarvi, nonostante vivesse stabilmente a Mosca.  
Boris aveva sorriso, e aveva risposto con parole di Valery.  
“ _Mi conforta, suppongo_ ” aveva detto. Nonostante fosse una risposta più che prevedibile, quasi ovvia, a quella domanda, Valery aveva _inteso_ comunque.  
“Sciocco” aveva sussurrato, sorridendo, prima di sfilarsi il cappotto.  
Sdraiati in quel letto troppo piccolo, che bastava per Boris quando era giovane e solo, ascoltano la cittadina spegnersi lentamente, chiudendosi in una silenziosa bolla innevata, come quelle sfere di vetro che si vedono nei negozi di souvenir.  
Il respiro di Valery è una carezza sul collo di Boris, e percepire il calore del suo corpo contro il proprio, totalmente, è una sensazione, forse l’unica, che non desidera diventi mai _abitudine_ : al contrario di ogni piccolo, infinitesimale passo che li ha portati fino a quel punto, quella è _un’evoluzione_ che ha bisogno, disperatamente, di assaporare ogni volta come fosse la prima, senza la patina polverosa della ripetitività, della consuetudine.   
E’ quando chiude gli occhi, il senso mancante che rende i restanti più ricettivi, che Boris da un senso agli arabeschi che Valery sta percorrendo con un dito, lentamente, sulla sua schiena.  
“E’ diverso” così Boris dice, a voce bassa, come timoroso di spezzare l’incanto di quella sera a un passo dalla notte. “E’ il mio, stavolta.”  
“Mmmh” bisbiglia Valery, ma non gli concede una vera e propria risposta. Posa un bacio su quella porzione di pelle nuda sfiorata dal suo respiro fino a un attimo prima, e continua con quella bizzarra carezza.  
Boris non dice altro; fuori, i fari di una delle poche sporadiche auto ancora in giro, proiettano un riflesso sul soffitto.  
Per il resto della notte, il ricordo dell’estate non trova più posto nei suoi pensieri.

°°°°

_ Chernobyl, 7 Luglio 1987 _

Valery sta osservando la cenere della sua sigaretta cadere, in un piccolo blocco, nel posacenere di cristallo sul davanzale. L’ha accesa, ma non l’ha fumata.  
Boris sa che non è un buon segno.  
Manca meno di un’ora, e l’aria nella stanza d’albergo si è fatta così rarefatta che l’odore del fumo è quasi un sollievo, un piacevole diversivo dal tanfo di moquette vecchia e cera per mobili. La finestra deve restare chiusa, nell’eterno paradosso della loro nuova vita su questa Terra.  
Boris si abbevera della vista di quell’uomo come se non ne avesse ancora abbastanza, dopo mesi passati l’uno al fianco dell’altro, compenetrandosi in una perfezione impensabile per chi li aveva conosciuti prima che tutto avesse inizio. Non ha un buon carattere, Boris Shcherbina: glielo hanno sempre ripetuto, sin da quando era soltanto un ragazzo, ma non ha mai preteso, o finto, di essere una persona amabile. Non ha mai mentito a se stesso o _su_ se stesso, ma Valery è stato il primo a non biasimarlo mai, per questo: per quanto sostenesse le proprie ragioni, non aveva mai chiesto clemenza a Boris, ma solo comprensione. Ogni contrasto, tra loro, non aveva prodotto macerie ma appianato le reciproche asperità, come il diligente martello di un fabbro, e due irte strade destinate a essere percorse in eterno parallelo, erano riuscite a convergere perfettamente, alla fine di tutto.  
Perché _è_ la fine. Boris lo sa, e lo sa anche Valery.  
Valery a cui deve tanto. A cui deve _ogni cosa_.  
Gli si avvicina piano, nonostante Valery sappia che è lì, che lo sta guardando, e sa cosa sta pensando, cosa ha voglia di fare, cosa vorrebbe dire ma non può, perché la libertà è un concetto che hanno sfiorato appena, per miracolo, prima che tornasse astratto, irraggiungibile, lontano e già morto come le stelle in cielo di notte.  
La libertà di Valery e Boris è rimasta tra le lenzuola sfatte di un piccolo appartamento a Debal'ceve.   
Lo sta facendo di nuovo, Boris lo vede chiaramente: pensa e scrive, pensa e scrive di nuovo, quel dito implacabile come i suoi pensieri, di cui l’uomo più anziano sembra udire il rumore, simile a uno sciame d’api intrappolato in una scatola di vetro.  
“Forza” inaspettatamente Valery parla, e Boris sussulta. “Chiedimelo di nuovo.”  
Boris sulle prime non comprende, ma si sporge oltre la spalla di Valery, ed è lì che chiaramente riesce a leggere di nuovo il proprio nome, questa volta scritto nel sottile strato di polvere sul davanzale illuminato. Ha rinunciato da tempo a conoscere il significato di quella piccola mania, ma ora Valery lo sta chiedendo, e lui non è più fisicamente capace di negargli qualunque cosa.  
“Perché?” così Boris gli domanda, con una delicatezza che sta ancora imparando a gestire. “E perché prima era il tuo, adesso il mio?”  
Valery sorride e finalmente si volta, lanciando un’occhiata alla porta e assicurandosi che sia chiusa. Si sporge verso Boris e lo stringe in un abbraccio, che l’altro non può fare a meno di ricambiare, le mani che si muovono da sole ad accarezzargli i fianchi, la spina dorsale, fino alle spalle. La voce di Valery è flebile, appena udibile, le labbra gli solleticano il lobo quando parla e un brivido gli percorre la schiena: paura, piacere, Boris non riesce più a distinguerli.  
“Quando ero bambino, mi sentivo spesso perso” torna a parlare, e Boris non saprebbe descrivere la nota che sente nella sua voce, “come se non esistessi. Come se fossi uno spettatore della mia stessa esistenza.”  
Boris lo stringe a sé un po’ di più, mentre scorge la sigaretta spegnersi, vergine come è nata. La pelle di Valery sa di fumo e dopobarba, e ha una fitta al cuore quando pensa che è quello il momento di respirarlo a pieni polmoni, così da poterlo ricordare per tutta la vita.  
“Non piacevo molto alla gente. Ero timido, taciturno. Mi entusiasmavo per strane cose” ridacchia appena, a quel ricordo, e Boris sente che non lo ha mai amato tanto, “così inventai un modo per sentirmi vivo. Per sentire che esistevo. Un promemoria dello spazio che occupavo sulla Terra.”  
Si separa da Boris, ma soltanto il minimo necessario per poterlo guardare.  
“Quindi, il mio nome” dice. “Per ricordarmi che esistevo, che valevo qualcosa. Che ero _importante_.”  
_Dio._  
Boris non era mai stato bravo ad affrontare il dolore, così in gioventù aveva sviluppato un metodo tutto suo: _rimandava_. Ritardava il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto confrontarsi con l’accaduto, confidando che un giorno il ricordo della sofferenza passata avrebbe perso consistenza, diventando qualcosa di lontano, fosco, finché ripensandoci si sarebbe convinto che fosse accaduto a qualcun altro.  
Questo dolore, il dolore della confessione di Valery e di quel che essa nasconde, un significato celato tra le parole come tra le lacrime, che cominciano a scendere sulle guance di entrambi, non può rimandarlo. Non ci sono più spazi liberi sul suo calendario, sulla sua agenda, nel concetto astratto stesso del futuro.  
“Io non sono più importante di te” Boris si costringe a dire, tenendo il viso di Valery tra le mani, le lacrime che gli scivolano tra le dita. “Io sono _niente_ , Valera.”¹  
Valery gli accarezza una guancia, dove una barba leggera gli solletica il palmo, segno che Boris è stato frettoloso nella rasatura, e Boris frettoloso lo è solo quando è profondamente nervoso. Sorride appena, anche se si vede, chiaro come scritto con l’inchiostro sulla sua pelle, quanto abbia trovato terribili quelle parole.  
“Tu niente, Boris?” ripete, la voce che adesso trema, violenta, infuriata da una rabbia che non mostra ma che gli arde dentro e alimenta quell’amore folle. “Tu sei _tutto_.”  
E’ un mormorio, un movimento appena delle labbra. Valery si sporge per baciarlo, ma Boris non può ricambiare, non può accettarlo. Le labbra dell’uomo più giovane lo cercano, ma lui si discosta, anche se le mani sul suo viso dicono tutt’altro, che lo vogliono, che non hanno intenzione di lasciarlo mai andare, le dita che sfiorano ogni piega di quella faccia che agli occhi di Boris non potrebbe essere più perfetta, nonostante i solchi del tempo, le scabrosità degli anni.  
Non vuole ricordarlo, l’ultimo bacio. E’ sempre peggio quando puoi riportare alla mente ogni dettaglio di qualcosa che non proverai mai più, e Boris non può permettersi un ulteriore dolore, senza nessuno a cui poterlo raccontare, senza nessuno a lenirlo.  
Boris è già solo. Valery sembra capire. Non insiste.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta e i due si separano, troppo veloci, rinunciando a quel cerimoniale di tocchi e carezze che precedeva ogni distacco. La pelle brucia, dove sono state le mani dell’altro. Valery si asciuga bruscamente gli occhi, Boris li strofina, ma non gli importa veramente. Nessuno comunque gli chiederà spiegazioni.  
“E’ ora” dicono, al di là della porta.  
Valery esce per primo, senza guardarsi indietro.

°°°°

_ Mosca, 27 Aprile 1988 _

__

E’ buio, e la luna sembra spenta. Fa troppo freddo, per una notte di inizio primavera.  
Boris trema, e non c’è modo di trovare calore nel fuoco o nel bicchiere appena vuotato di vodka, che tiene ancora in mano e che lascia cerchi umidi sulla stoffa rossa della poltrona.  
Non ha neanche idea di chi abbia chiamato. E’ una voce che non ha riconosciuto.  
Ha avuto meno di un giorno per pensare, elaborare, venire a patti con la sua _nuova_ vita, dopo aver a stento imparato a sopportare quella precedente, quella in cui -da un giorno all’altro- Boris era tornato dalla guerra da solo, così come era partito.  
Ha qualcosa nella testa che lavora incessantemente, da quando ha chiuso la telefonata: è un tarlo costante, una creatura che macina, consuma, picchietta contro le pareti del suo cervello, avida d’aria, di libertà, ma che quando riesce ad aprire una breccia non vola via ma resta lì, a scavare ancora e ancora e ancora, persino nel corpo, finché nulla rimane.  
Ha solo dei brevi momenti di tregua, quando torna in cucina a cercare una nuova bottiglia, quando un rumore attira la sua attenzione alla finestra, quando il telefono squilla (ma lui non risponde). Quando poi il mondo di riassesta, dopo, e ricomincia a girare, fa sempre un po’ più male del momento prima.  
Si domanda, lo sguardo fisso al bicchiere che non riempie di nuovo, cosa si provi a morire _due_ volte, poi sorride, meccanico, come l’espressione grottesca delle emozioni di un automa, pensando a quanto Valery lo avrebbe preso in giro per una domanda tanto irrazionale.  
Ha pensato a lungo a cosa si provi a morire agli occhi del mondo, a disabituarsi al suono della propria voce fino a trovarla estranea quando costretti a usarla: a rivolgersi ad estranei restando poi attoniti, increduli di essere ancora capaci di controllarla.  
Ora si chiede come sia morire _e basta_.  
Si chiede se abbia pensato a lui, un momento _prima_ , o se semplicemente, all’ultimo, si sia sottratto a quel ricordo come lui si era sottratto al loro ultimo bacio. Si accorge di non provare alcun conforto nella prospettiva che l’abbia fatto, ma solo più dolore, che è diventato ghiaccio, come quello che gli scorre nelle vene e gli impedisce di trovare ristoro nel tepore domestico di casa. E’ una glaciazione lenta ma inesorabile, che lo consuma da dentro, una malattia che convive con un'altra, e Boris si sente ormai come un ospite sgradito nel suo stesso corpo.  
Anche le lacrime che cominciano a solcargli il viso, acide, calcaree tanto che le sente corrodergli la pelle, gli sembrano gelate.  
Si solleva dalla poltrona, posa il bicchiere sul pavimento e stringe i denti, mentre il suo corpo, ancora dannatamente al suo posto, non consumato da nessuna creatura né tramutato in un blocco di ghiaccio, reagisce allo sforzo mozzandogli il fiato; le membra gli dolgono come fossero contuse, e la testa gira vorticosamente per lo sforzo e l’alcool che è ancora in circolo.  
Si sforza, il palmo contro il muro, di trovare la strada per il suo studio, che fortunatamente ha lasciato aperto. Non ha un reale motivo per andarci, ma è sempre stato il suo piccolo rifugio. L’odore di carta stampata e inchiostro gli donano sollievo, almeno per un istante.  
Si lascia cadere sulla sedia e si stende, la testa tra le braccia incrociate, sullo scrittoio antistante.

  
“ _Non è salutare, Borja._ _Ti farà un male cane la schiena al risveglio, vecchio._ ” 

  
Quel ricordo si insinua tra i suoi pensieri senza alcun permesso, e Boris geme.

  
“ _Vedremo chi riderà quando ci arriverai anche tu._ ”  
  


Non riesce a respirare. Tira una boccata d’aria fredda, e gli sembra di morire.  
Forse non avrebbe mai dovuto far sì che iniziasse, sin dal principio, perché Valery non aveva colpa in quel che era accaduto: suo era stato il primo tocco, suo il primo bacio. Sua era stata la _resa_ , tra le braccia di Valery, su quel letto troppo piccolo a Debal'ceve [ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debal%27ceve) , a Dicembre, tra le luci dei fari alla finestra. Era stato egoista: aveva preteso per entrambi qualcosa che non potevano avere, e adesso che ogni cosa era perduta, non sapeva più come vivere _nell’assenza_.  
Sarebbe stato enormemente più facile per Boris attribuire all’altro ogni colpa: di essersi avvicinato troppo, di essere stato avventato, di aver approfittato della solitudine dell’ _uomo_ sbirciando dietro la maschera di granito che mostrava al mondo, scoprendo una parte di lui che Boris doveva tenere celata. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto scoprire quanto fosse fallibile, _distruttibile_ , pericolosamente fragile.  
Ma non era possibile, perché l’unica _colpa_ , se tale la si può chiamare, di Valery  Alekseevič Legasov era sempre stata di non aver mai tentato di corromperlo in alcun modo: il suo peccato più grande era stato averlo reputato, sin dal primo giorno nonostante tutto, una persona buona così com’era.  
Un’ambulanza sfreccia sotto la sua finestra e la sua attenzione è attratta - _sollievo_ \- dalle luci che si riflettono sul vetro. Quando poi tutto sfuma nuovamente nel giallore malato della stanza, Boris si ritrova a fissare lo sguardo, come attratto da una forza sconosciuta, su un fascio di fogli poggiato con incuria sullo scrittoio. Sopra vi è posata una penna, che distrattamente ha lasciato aperta.  
Il cuore gli si ferma, quando un’immagine nitida, a cui si accorge di non pensare da troppo tempo, si insinua tra i suoi pensieri, e la creatura che lo sta consumando frena per un momento la sua opera implacabile e tutto è di nuovo silenzio.  
La testa smette di girare e quel ritmo è rubato dal cuore, che rimbomba nelle orecchie e contro il palmo che ha sollevato contro di esso, come a voler placare quella spasmodica corsa. Prima che possa anche solo rendersi conto di aver ordinato all’altra mano di raggiungerla, si ritrova a tenere la penna tra le dita, una che non ricorda più chi gli abbia regalato.

_ “Un promemoria dello spazio che occupavo sulla Terra.” _

Improvvisamente è come destato da un calore inspiegabile, la cui fonte è ignota ma che può sentire chiaramente spargersi dalle ossa sin dentro i muscoli, il fuoco di una torcia invisibile che gli sfiora la pelle, e lui, che non arrossisce mai, si imporpora di un carminio leggero, che è il colore del volto di Valery quando gli ha detto di amarlo, dopo il primo bacio.  
E’ un’emozione strana quella che prova, come se non fosse più uso a una simile sensazione da anni.  
Prende un respiro a pieni polmoni, mentre la fiamma raggiunge la punta delle dita e lui afferra i fogli, riassettandoli come può in una risma ordinata. Non ha mai smesso di piangere ma le lacrime si placano appena, come se riconoscessero la solennità del momento e volessero distrarlo il meno possibile, evitando di distoglierlo dalla sua opera.  
Il primo tentativo è goffo, stentato, come la grafia di un bambino ancora non uso alla scrittura, ma è comprensibile nel suo stato, e questo basta come scusa perché Boris decida di continuare, di non fermarsi, per niente al mondo. 

_ Valery _ _  
Valery  
Valery  
Valera  
Valera  
Valera _

_  
  
_ Il secondo tentativo è già migliore del primo, e questo lo sprona ancora di più. Il movimento della sua mano sul foglio diventa frenetico ma metodico, non folle, di un’urgenza quasi aggraziata, di una rapidità che non è impaziente ma quasi una danza, che solo verso il finale diventa concitata, in attesa che la musica raggiunga il suo picco, le luci si spengano, il sipario cali. __

_ “Per sentire che esistevo.” _

__

Il dolore si placa, per la prima volta da quel mattino, senza alcuna distrazione, senza che i pensieri abbiano dovuto strapparsi violentemente dal ricordo di Valery, per indurgli sollievo. Pensa a lui, adesso non può _davvero_ più farne a meno, perché il suo nome è ovunque, su uno, due, tre, quattro, dieci fogli, ha perso il conto, e lo troverebbe scritto sui muri se alzasse lo sguardo, sulle lenzuola sfatte del letto nella stanza accanto, inciso nel legno dello scrittoio, marcato a fuoco sulla propria pelle.  
Il calore ora è ovunque. Vede fiamme, nei suoi occhi, lì dove non ve ne sono realmente, lì dove c’è solo una stanza modesta, una lampada accesa, pile di documenti e una poltroncina che non usa mai.  
E’ _sollievo_ che gli pervade le membra indolenzite, che uccide il tarlo nella sua testa e ricompone la sua anima pezzo per pezzo con buona lena, e spera che il filo resista e non si spezzi, che continui a dargli tregua per qualche ora ancora.  
_Sente_ Valery.  
Lo sente, lo percepisce con ogni senso che non sia la vista: ascolta il suono delle sua voce, annusa il suo profumo, tocca la sua pelle, sempre calda anche d’inverno, anche a Dicembre in quel letto troppo piccolo, e ne sente il sapore, quel misto di sapone, dopobarba e un sentore appena accennato di alcool, quando beveva troppo.  
Sente tutto l’amore e la devozione e la gratitudine che ora ricorda di aver provato, e che per un po’ cancellano il ricordo del giorno precedente, la stanchezza del corpo, l’amarezza del ricordo.  
E’ mentre ancora scrive e il pianto placidamente sfuma in un singhiozzare sommesso, che il sonno lo coglie, senza che nemmeno si accorga di perdere presa sulla penna, sui fogli che scivolano lungo la superficie di legno mentre lui si abbandona su di essi e tra di essi.  
Scivola in un oblio profondo di bianco, luce dorata e stoffa rossa, prima che ogni cosa intorno a lui si interrompa, si fermi, diventi quieta e sbiadisca nel nero, come la notte che finalmente è arrivata, segnando un nuovo giorno, il primo del _dopo_.  
Il respiro di Boris si fa pesante, ma regolare, e il viso si rilassa e quasi sorride.  
Le labbra tremano appena.  
In uno sprazzo di coscienza, si chiede se sognerà e se sarà Valery.  
Un treno passa, in lontananza.  
Dorme.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ E’ una What If/AU, quindi ho (perdono!) “anticipato” il famigerato discorso della panchina, più semplificato, nel pre-processo, ma nulla esclude che possano aver affrontato l’argomento invariatamente, dopo. Mi piace pensarlo <3


End file.
